1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multipurpose net frame, which is provided with a positioning device, such that the net frame can be folded up and down more easily.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional net frame is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, wherein a coupling base 10 of the net frame is defined with a through hole 11, at an outer periphery of the coupling base 10 are provided with four rods 12, and at a predetermined position of the net frame are provided with plural levers 13 which are pivotally connected to a positioning member 14. The positioning member 14 is defined with a positioning portion 15. A control cord 16 has an end fixed to the positioning member 14 and has another free end passing through the through hole 11 of the coupling base 10. To set up the net frame, the user has to pull the free end of the control cord 16, the positioning member 14 is pulled to move by the control cord 16, so as to position the positioning portion 15 of the positioning member 14 in the through hole 11 of the coupling base 10. Meanwhile, the positioning member 14 will drive the respective rods 12 to move, by this way, the net frame is set up. To fold the net frame, the user has to push the respective levers 13 or pull the positioning member 14, and thus the positioning member 14 will make the respective rods 12 fold the net.
However, there are some defects in this conventional net frame structure. After the net frame is set up, the coupling base 10 and the positioning member 14 need to be positioned together in order to prevent the positioning portion 15 of the positioning member 14 from dropping from the through hole 11 of the coupling base 10, thereby it is necessary to additionally assemble a fixing element to the coupling base 10 and the positioning member 14. When pushing the respective levers 13 or pulling the positioning member in order to fold the net frame, the user will probably be pinched by the respective levers 13 and the positioning member 14.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional net frame.